Recueil de song fics
by Vivi30
Summary: Song fics basées sur des chansons de films d'animations :D Attention risque de slash et de femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici ma premier song fic, la chanson est "La Chanson De La Pluie" de Bambi. C'est un défi avec Dulanoire,que je remercie encore pour m'avoir encouragé et donné son avis ;)

Le monde Harry Potter appartient a J.K. Rowling , et la chanson à Disney

**Bonne lecture!** J'espère que vous apprécierez :D Et s'il vous plait laissez moi une petite review *regard du chat potté*

* * *

**_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril_  
_Tombe du ciel en jolis diamants._  
_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril_**

Il est minuit passé lorsque la pluie ce mit a tomber..Certaines personnes sont du genre a rester blotties dans leur lit ou près d'une cheminée pour parler, d'autres a lire, d'autres a dormir, ou bien encore a rêvasser éveillé telle la jeune blonde qui s'était levée et dirigée a la fenêtre de son dortoir pour pouvoir écouter la mélodie des larmes de joie du ciel qui devenaient miroirs à étoiles …  
**  
_Ta mélodie est un enchantement,_  
_Enchantement, enchantement._  
_Clip, clap, clip, clap._**

Luna n'aimait pas la pluie elle-même, elle aimait regarder un diamant tombé de nulle part puis en devenir plusieurs avec un petit choc, elle aimait l'imperceptibilité qu'elles offraient,elle aimait ce besoin de chaleur, elle aime les souvenir que lui apportent ces mélodies...  
**  
_Clap, clip, clap, quand le ciel se voile,_  
_Ton gai refrain met du bleu dans le coeur._  
_Clap, clip, clap, giboulée d'étoiles_  
_Peint l'arc-en-ciel aux couleurs du bonheur_  
_Comme elle est jolie ta musique._**

Cette jeune fille lunatique aimait une fille qui ne l'aime plus, elle aimait se cacher avec elle sous la pluie, elle aimait y passer des moments avec sa belle que toute deux ne pourront jamais comparer a d'autres, elle aimait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus, elle aimait attendre dans ses bras l'arc-en-ciel au couleur du bonheur, elle aimait la retrouver dans la forét interdites dès que la symphonie de cristal se faisait entendre... elle est encore amoureuse de cette jeune femme, mais n'ose se l'avouer de peur de ne jamais pouvoir tourner la page, car ce n'était pas elle qui avait rompu, mais la seule et unique qui avait fait devenir sa vie plus belle que ses rêves...  
**  
_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril_  
_Larmes de joie, symphonie de cristal._  
_Clap, clip, clap, petite pluie d'avril_  
_Dans la forêt tu donnes un récital._**

Mais la belle rêveuse assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ne se doutait pas que deux diamants bleu au regard bien veillant l'admiraient du haut de la tour d'astronomie, avec nostalgie, et regrets...


	2. Narcissa

**Note de l'auteur : **bonjour ^^(ou bonsoir) voilà une petite song fic sur Narcissa bas »e sur la chanson « Les Bannis ont droit d'amour » du film d'animation _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_. J'avoue que je l'ais pas beaucoup travaillé, car je l'ai surtout fait sur un coup de tête pour me distraire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu quand même :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chaque soir, Narcissa Malefoy s'isolait là où elle pouvait, loins de tous ces mangemorts présents sous son toit. Une fois seul, elle pouvait enfin vider son esprit, et essayer d'oublier pendant quelques secondes la souffrance qui régnait dans son Manoir…

_**Je ne sais, Seigneur, si ces mots,  
Monteront jusqu'au Ciel.  
Si tu entendras, tout là-haut,  
Ce très humble appel.  
Moi : l'impure, l'exclue, la gitane,  
En toi j'espère toujours.  
Car dans le cœur de Notre-Dame,  
Les bannis ont droit d'amour !**_

Depuis que Voldemort avait installé son quartier général au manoir des Malefoy, il y régnait une atmosphère pesante et étouffante pour eux, et plus particulièrement pour Narcissa qui voyait bien c'est que cette guerre menait toute sa famille à la folie : son mari faisant tout pour remonter son estime envers le seigneur des Ténèbres et être malgré tout plus lâche que jamais; son fils qui de plus en plus était rongé par la peur de son devenir et la culpabilité étant de regarder ses anciens professeurs ou même anciens camarades de Poudlard se faire torturer ; et surtout sa sœur Bellatrix qui faisait tous pour être aimée de son seigneur, pour être la meilleure à ses yeux, pour être sa préférée.

Cette guerre lui fit réaliser que personne ne se préoccupait d'eux à part elle-même.

_**Protège mon Dieu,  
Les malheureux.  
Éclaires la misère,  
Des cœurs solitaires.  
Nulle âme à part moi,  
Ne les entendras,  
Si tu restes sourd,  
Aux mendiants d'amour.**_

Le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à voir qu'ils s'autodétruisaient la brisait… Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était d'être aimé; d'être respecté de tous ; et qu'après leur mort, on continue à parler d'eux …

_**Je veux de l'Or.  
Je veux la gloire.  
Je veux qu'on honore  
Un jour ma mémoire.  
Fais que l'on m'aime,  
Dieu l'Immortel.  
Nous implorons Ta Grâce,  
Ô roi Éternel.**_

Dans ce manoir, seul Narcissa avait les idées claires et voyait bien ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Même si Voldemort et ses alliés venaient à gagner, personne n'aurait sa propre vie, personne ne serait libre comme il pouvait l'être auparavant, nulle ne pourrait vivre pour lui-même, tous les sorciers appartiendront à Voldemort, tout le monde aurait peur de lui, et même la famille Malefoy ne retrouvera jamais la joie de vivre…

Tout ce que voulait Narcissa, c'était une belle vie en famille, elle voulait que son fils ait la plus belle enfance au monde.

_**Je ne désire rien,  
Ni Gloire ni bien. Mais le coeur qui a faim,  
Doit mendier son pain.  
Entends pour mes frères,  
Cette humble prière.  
Car les miséreux,  
Sont enfants de Dieu.  
Tous les miséreux,  
Sont enfants de Dieu.  
**_

* * *

**Note:** Sincèrement pour ma part j'aime pas trop... Donc voilà donnez moi votre avis qu'il soit bon au négatif, court ou long, mais j'ai vraiment besoins de commentaires s'il vous plait . Je suis obligée de mendier x)


End file.
